


Remy and Spencers grand adventures

by Teddy_harp



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Remy LeBeau, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutant Spencer Reid, Pre-Slash, Protective Remy LeBeau, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_harp/pseuds/Teddy_harp
Summary: Remy finds a strange Russian doll on a heist, he opens it and a pretty boy falls out.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Remy and Spencers grand adventures

This was it, he's chance to finally prove he was more then just some street rat his dad had found in a gutter. His chance to prove himself to the rest of the guild, his first solo mission without his dad, brother, or any other family/guild member with him.

The target was some bozo who thought he could hire thieves to do a job, then get away without paying them by hiding away in his house with 50 guards, he counted. Of course non of them were going to stand for it, it had been a heated topic, trying to decide who would go, if they would go in a team or solo. 

His dad eyes had shot to him, ignoring the others loud voices, hed stood up, gaining the attention of the room "SHUT UP DE LOT OF Y'," the room was pludged into silence, "now, i know dis is a high priority, so I've decided dat remy will go-" there'd been shouts, he held a hand up, "QUIET, like it or not he's been one of us for 7 year now, he can more den handle dis," 

One of his uncles had stood up, looking from jean-luc to remy then back, "its not dat we don't trust 'im Mon fere, mais he is still a garçon, he hasn't passed 'is Tithing yet," his dad squared his shoulders. 

"den let dis be 'is Tithing, he will leave with four other, dey will stay outside whilst he goes in, to make sure he completes the task on 'is own, dey will not be allowed to interfer in anyway-" he turned to him, gesturing him to come over, he did, getting a pat on the back from Henri as he went, shooting his brother a smirk, he stepped up next to his dad, a hand settling on his shoulder, "-does anyone have a problem with dis?" they stayed silent, "remy?" he shook his head.

"non papa," grinning at his dad, getting a grin back, he turned back to the room. 

"den it's deicided, tomorrow remy 'nd four of m' choice will go visit monsutie Reid, he will take what we are owed and more, for our troubles," there were cheers then, jean-luc wrapping his arm fully around him, holding him to his side tight. 

So now he was here, in Las vegas, after a couple days watching the house, now breaking into it, carefully making his way inside, apparently Mr Reid was a cheapskate in everything but wanted the best, sneaking around his house remy found several of his 'guards' asleep, or playing poker, he also spotted that every piece of artwork or decore in the house was fake. So obvious that he didn't even bother to take any of them, no one with half a mind for art would buy them. 

Not finding anything of the value the man owed them he moved further into the house, soon he'd sweaped the whole thing, hed managed to find some things of value, but still not enough, he had to find something, this was his trial! If he failed then... Then he'd be kicked out, his dad wouldn't be able to do anything about it, oh sure he'd still be a lebeau, but in name alone, he would be back on the streets with nothing, his reputation would be in tatter, no one would hire a master theft who couldn't even handle a simple break in.

He spotted it then, a false wall bookshelf, he walked up, scanning it, hed seen this style before, and if he was right the key would be.... This one! He pulled the book back, hearing a click before the shelf slid out of his way revealing a dark looking stairway, maybe this guys wasn't as much of a cheapskate as he thought.

Glacing around one last time he took a breath, hoping there'd actually be something for him to take.

Staring down the stair, he reaching into the his coat, grabbing the small flash light he had, clicking it on just in time as the bookshelf scrapped back into place, sending him into almost complete darkness save for said flashlight, he carried on, making his way further and further down. 

Eventually the steps stopped, leveling off into a corridor, he was way under ground now, there was no point in going back, not that he wanted to now whatever was down here, Reid cared about it a lot, to go to this much trouble, saying that maybe it was his hiding spot, remy smiled at his little joke, heading down the corridor.

At last he found a door, running his flash light over it, it didn't look that complicated, a steel door with a simple lock, he knelt down, resting the flashlight so that it was pointed at the lock, letting his see what he was doing, pulling out his lock pick, setting to work, the lock popped out after a second, he got back up, holding his flash light up as he swung the door open.

He almost dropped it in shock. The room was filled with items, from jewels to statues, just scatted around, begging to be taken.

So this was where Reid got all his money from, he started moving around the room, grabbing the most valuable things he saw as he went, soon he was sure he had more then enough he was ready to leave, scanning over the items one last time, he spotted something, scanning back, he landed on a glass case, looking around before making his way over, glancing inside the case, there was a russia doll inside, there was a picture of a snake wrapped around it, there was something about it. he had to have it.

he picked the lock on the case, lifting it carefully back, reaching into grab the doll, wrapping his hand around it, it instantly started glowing, he retched his hand back in shock, staring as the blue glow slowly faded, reaching in again he tapped it, nothing happened, he wrapped his hand around it again, holding his breath, but it didnt glow again, he shook his head, he was just seeing things. taking it out he placed it in his coat, he was probably getting close to outstaying his welcome, so with one last mournful look around at all the stuff he couldn't take with him he slipped back out, sneaking back out of the house, jumping the wall he was almost immdently surrounded by the others, "y' get de stuff?" he grinned, reaching into his coat, pulling out one of the small bags hed filled, holding it up shaking it so it jiggled. they cheered, quickly leaving the scene before they were caught, heading to catch their flight home. 

With in a few hours hours they were back to the lebeau house, the five slipping inside, seeing the whole guild was there waiting for them, his papa saw them, smiling at remy like he could already tell the outcome, "well?" one of the men stepped forward, bowing slightly to his dad, the others all watching waiting patiently for the verdict.

"he passed." there was a cheer, his dad walking up to gather him into a hug.

"dats m' boy! now lets see what y' got huh?" he wrapped a arm around his shoulder, guiding him towards the table, "empty y'r pockets, fils" he nodded, pulling out everything he took, reluctenly pulling the doll out and placing it with the other items, "tres bien!" his dad shook him lightly, remy looked up, seeing his face glowing with pride, he looked around the crowd then, seeing his brother grinning back at him along with his tante, "does anyone disagree dat remy has passed 'is Tithing?" no one spoke up, they all had grins on their faces, "good! Now remy, to celebrate y' get to pick something to keep," instantly he reached for the doll, picking it up gently. 

"dis one, I'll keep dis one," his dad patted his shoulder, turning to deal with the rest of what he'd taken. He stepped down, walking towards Henri, getting patted on the back as he went, grinning at everyone he made eye contact with, "Henri!" his brother gathered him into a hug, picking him up clean off his feet, squeezing him as he laughed. 

He placed him back down, grinning at him, "I knew y' could do it rem! I'm so proud of y' Mon petit fere!" he reached out, scuffing up remy hair even as he pushed him away, "what y' decide to keep?" 

"oh, dis Russia doll thing, its kinda cool," he held it up for his to see, Henri raised an eye brow, holding a hand out for it, remy handed it over, Henri turned it over in his hands, running his hand along the snake before he handed it back. 

"its a weird look for a Russia doll, don't dese things usually have some femme on dem?" remy shrugged, tracing his own finger along it, "have y' tried opening it?" remy looked at him for a second, "it's a Russia doll remy, dey're meant to open, den deres a smaller doll inside, 'nd so on," 

Raisng the doll to his ear, he shook it slightly, not hearing anything in the doll, "it doesn't sound like deres something in it, just sounds like solid wood to me," Henri shrugged. 

"try anyway, y' never know," 

He shook the doll again, and again it didn't make a noise, but still he twisted it open, a loud hiss emitting from it as blue smoke poured out, silencing the whole room, all eyes turning to him as he glanced up at Henri, who looked more shocked then he did, he looked back down, the doll was heating up in his hands, quickly getting hotter and hotter, it soon got too much, he dropped it, the doll clattering to the ground, the two piece flying apart, the smoke raising up. 

"remy! Henri! Get back!" there were hands grabbing him, pulling him away into other member of the guild, he briefly saw the same had been done to Henri, the smoke was taking a form, slowly gathering mass as the entire guild watched on in shock, it started to look more and more human like, then the smoke started to change colours, soon there was near enough whole boy suspended in the air, he looked around the same age as remy, his hair curling around his face in the air, he was also naked as the day he was born.

the boy suddenly started dropping, remy broke free, catching him before he could hit the ground, he felt solid as anything, nothing like smoke, "remy," he turned seeing his tante there, holding out what looked like a table cloth, pointing to the boys bare body, "cover 'im up, den take him upstairs, put 'im in de guest room," he nodded, grabbing the cloth from her, carefully wrapping it around him, picking him up before nearly racing to the stairs, being more careful going up them. 

Hearing the guild start to freak out behind him, he made his way quickly to the room, laying the boy down on the bed, taking a second to look over his face, he was pretty, his curls now settled against his forehead, spwarling out across the bed around him like a halo, his face smoothed out in a way that made him look young, he heard the door open again, turning to see his dad, brother, and tante there, his tante came over, sitting on the other side of the bed, reaching out to brush the boys hair back. 

"what we doing about 'im papa?" 

His dad sighed, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, "since he came out of y'r prize, he's y'r problem, till he wake up at least," he nodded, turning back towards the boy, seeing him still passed out, his tante checking him over, "i sent the rest home, when he wakes come find me oui?" remy nodded, watching his dad leave, Henri came over, leaning his arm on his shoulder. 

"Mon dieu, petit fere, y' really know how to pick y'r prizes huh?" he snorted, shoving at him. 

"y're the one who told me to open de damn thing." his tante tutted, brighing both their attentions to her, she was seemingly done checking him over, now just sitting, storking his hair the way she did when either of them were sick.

"glad y' did, who knows how long dis 'or petit was trapped in dere, in dat horribly man's House, who knows what he done to 'im," the boy moved slightly, shifting into her touch, "one of y' go get him some clothes, 'or thing gonna catch 'is death before he even wakes," Henri got up then, patting his shoulder before making himself dissappear, remy moved closer, "y' keep staring at de boy like dat 'nd y'll burn a hole in him," 

"sorry tante, he's gonna be OK right?" she sighed, looking over the boy again. 

"I don't know, mais de spirits like dis one," she took his hand, turning it over in hers, running a finger along his palm, "see, 'is life is far from over," he nodded looking up at her, there was something more that she wasn't telling him, he could see it behind her eyes, he open his mouth to question her, the door slamming open cutting him off. 

He spun seeing Henri walking in with a small pile of clothes in his arms, "I got some of remys old things, figured dey'd fit him better den anything I had," she smiled, walking over to take them, placing them down on the bed, coming around and grabbing them both by the arms, pulling them towards the door.

"thank y' Henry, now off with de both of y' go annoy y'r papa or blow something up, I don't care, just go somewhere dat isn't here, dis Chile needs rest," the two were chucked from the room, the door slamming shut behind them, leaving them blinking at it, yeah she was hiding somthing. 

"come on rem, better follow orders, let's go blow something up," he grinned half heartedly, following Henri, looking back at the door one last time turning the corner. 


End file.
